1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an element chip in which element chips are manufactured by dividing a substrate having a plurality of element regions for each element region, a method of manufacturing an electronic component-mounted structure which is formed by mounting the element chip on a substrate, and an electronic component-mounted structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An element chip such as a semiconductor element is manufactured by dividing a wafer substrate having a plurality of element regions into individual pieces (for example, see PTL 1). In the related art illustrated in PTL 1, first, a back surface of a wafer is polished and the wafer is thinned by etching in a state where a front surface of the wafer is stuck to a back grinding tape. Thereafter, a resist layer is formed in a portion corresponding to the element region for masking, and the wafer is subjected to plasma etching, thereby separating the wafer into individual pieces of the semiconductor elements.